Tintin and Kong: the Cthulhu Mythos
by Pat Hill
Summary: Tintin and Kong must team up once more when the evil Cthulhu and his army of interdimensional monsters invade Earth and send our heroes and their new friends to another planet! Can Tintin and Kong survive the horrors of Cthulhu's planet? Can Captain Haddock and Change find monsters strong enough to fight Cthulhu? Find out in this epic, new adventure!


Tintin and Kong: the Cthulhu Mythos

Chapter 1: Age of Monsters!

The sun rose over the sky in Paris, France. Baker men baked and fishermen fished. All was going well, when suddenly, the ground started to rumble! Out of the Seine emerged a huge monster, with two long tusks, four arms with suction cups leading to three fingered hands, and a long tail! "C'est le Kraken!", cried one of the fleeing people. The Kraken smashed his way through Paris! He let out a roar at the fleeing populace!

Just above him flew a blue sea-plane. Piloting it was Eric "Tann" Tannenbaum, a man with red hair, glasses, and green sports jersey with the number 7 on it. Next to him was Lua, the Kong Island Shaman, a woman who also had red hair. Jason, a man with black hair, blue eyes and a tan vest over a black T-shirt, opened the side door and saw the Kraken tearing his way to the Arc de Triumph. "It's just like what Calculus said", said Jason, "Another creature made it's way to the mainland without being picked up on radar". "Perfect", said Tann, "Just make sure you and Kong don't ruin another major landmark like in Arizona". "Will do", said Jason. With that, he leaped out! He pushed a button on his Cyber-Link, and Kong, the giant gorilla hero, appeared. "Merger Sequence, engage!", cried Jason, and he and Kong merged together as they landed! Kong charged and punched the Kraken! But then, the Kraken knocked Kong away with his massive tail! The Kraken grabbed Kong and punched him with his extra arms! Suddenly, the Kraken was hit with a missile! Mechani-Kong, a robot in Kong's likeness and twice as tall, flew in and knocked the Kraken over, freeing Kong. Kong and Mechani-Kong bumped fists and stared down the angry Kraken! Mechani-Kong leaped into the air punched the Kraken in the face, while Kong grabbed the Kraken by the tail and threw him into a building! Mechani-Kong then fired lightning from his arm gauntlets, shocking the Kraken! Then, Kong punched the beast in the face!

Meanwhile, at the Louvre Museum, a figure in red moved through the shadows. It was a woman with black hair, wearing a red hat and trenchcoat . She easily evaded the security cameras and traps to see her prize: a small statue of a figure with great wings, huge claws, and face with tentacles. "Finally", she said, "Imagine what this will sell for". "Indeed", said a voice. The woman turned to see Tintin, a boy with red hair, blue sweater, and plus-four pants(from the 30's). "Carmen Sandiego", he announced, "You've robbed your last." "Is that so?", asked Carmen. "Actually, yes", said Tintin, "I have to admit, our chases were never this easy. Almost like you knew the Kraken was coming". "Perhaps", said Carmen, "The seismic energy gave him away". "Now what?", asked Tintin. "I get away scot-free once again", said Carmen. She then fired a grappling hook at Tintin, knocking his gun away! Then, she kicked him! But then, Tintin kicked the statue into the air! It landed a few feet away and was picked up by Snowy, Tintin's pure white fox terrier. Tintin blocked a punch from Carmen, then knocked her back with a single kick! But then, Carmen knocked over Tintin and ran after Snowy!

While that was happening, Kong and Mechani-Kong had fought the Kraken all the way to the Louvre! The Kraken knocked Kong aside, but was hit by a missile from Mechani-Kong! Kong then punched the Kraken, knocking him into the side wall of the Louvre!

Carmen dodge the rubble and continue to chase Snowy. She grabbed the statue from out of his mouth, but then, Tintin knocked it out of her hands! Then, he punched her in the face! "How could you?", weeped Carmen, "I'm a woman!" "I'm sorry, I...", but Tintin was knocked over with a well timed leg sweep! "Gets 'em every time". Suddenly, Kong smashed the Kraken's head through the wall! Carmen was about to grab the statue, but was then bitten on the hand by Snowy! Tintin then grabbed the statue, then pulled his gun out! But then, Carmen fired her grappling hook and took the gun! "Any last words?", asked Carmen. "I'm going to miss the geography lessons you put me through", said Tintin. Carmen pulled the trigger...and cold water sprayed into her face! "Cleaver", said Carmen. Tintin then ran off, with Carmen on his trail!

Outside, the Kraken had begun the constrict Kong like a snake with his tail! But then, Mechani-Kong used a machine gun mounted on his shoulder and fired multiple tranquilizer darts into the Kraken! Once his grip relax, Kong ran over and knocked him out! Kong and Mechani-Kong roared and beat their chests in victory!

Meanwhile, Tintin ran onto the roof with Carmen on his trail. Suddenly, Captain Haddock, Tintin's best and most loyal friend, leaped out with a bazooka and fired a net onto Carmen! She fell to the ground, helpless. "I can't believe that worked", said Captain Haddock as he adjusted his hat. "Now", said Tintin, "for the gas". "Gas?", asked Carmen. Tintin simply took out an inhaler and sprayed Carmen with knockout gas! "The plan worked perfectly", said Tintin as he petted Snowy, "My favorite part was using the reverse water gun". "Hey", said Captain Haddock, "why didn't we put the knockout gas in the gun?" Tintin was dumbfounded. "I'm such an idiot", he said. Tintin looked over the statue. "Now why would anyone want to steal you?", he asked.

In another dimension, a being that had fought Kong long before his death and subsequent cloning observed the proceedings through a giant crystal. This was Chiros, an 80 foot tall monster with red skin, a black snake tail, three fingers, and a head that resembled an old Olmec statue. The ground rumbled from the approach of Chiros' master, a great beast with green skin, bat wings, webbed hands with four fingers, a beard made of tentacles, and red eyes. "Great Cthulhu", said Chiros, "Why do we waste our breath here when we could be taking down Kong together?" "Patience, Chiros", said Cthulhu, "We can't leave out the other generals, you know". Out of the shadows came more monsters. There was Riot, a massive metal monster with white eyes and red veins who could shape-shift his body into many different weapons. Then there was Lightning Bug, an insect monster that walked upright like a man, with purple skin, olive green eyes and wings, two clawed toes on each feet, and four arms. Finally, the outlier of the group, a normal looking bald man with a goatee, red robes, and a staff with a green crystal. "My loyal generals and Ming..." "The Merciless", cried Ming with great gusto. "Yeah, whatever", said Cthulhu, "I have called you all together for a grand announcement. This time, without any doubt, we shall conquer Earth!" If Cthulhu was expecting applause, he was sorely disappointed. "What is it this time?", asked Cthulhu. "Well", said Riot, "you've said time and again." "Yeah, so?", asked Cthulhu. "We've been beaten so many times already", said Ming, "Once for each of us. Chiros was beaten by Kong three times, Riot was taken down in the 60's by a sea dinosaur, Lightning Bug runs in the opposite direction when the enemy gets the upper hand, and don't even get me started with the Incident". "What incident?", asked Cthulhu, "Oh. You mean that whole thing with Flash..." "Aaaah!", cried Ming, "You promised!". "I lied", said Cthulhu, "Look, the point is, we can take the Earth for good this time." "How?", asked Riot. "Simple", said Cthulhu, "With the power of my rusty, trusty Insanity Waves. Now, I know they have a limited range, but the Earth people built telecommunications towers in their great cities. I will have them in my grasp soon enough." "How will you defeat Kong?", asked Chiros, "And more importantly, without the Primal Stones, how can we get to Earth?" "You'll see", said Cthulhu.

Back on Earth, Tintin and Captain Haddock had traveled to New York City with Kong, Mechani-Kong, and their crew. "Nice to see you again, Tintin", said Jason. "Likewise", said Tintin, "So, where will you take the Kraken?" "Can't say", said Jason, "Though I've heard they have plenty of aliens". At this point, Carmen, still bound in handcuffs, spoke up. "Please", she said, "They've got to be hiding something else". "Well', said Lua, "she's not wrong". They all walked into the headquarters of the United Nations, the center of justice. "You and Mechani-Kong will have to stay out here, Kong", said Jason, "Don't get into trouble while we're gone". Kong groaned, but nodded his head in agreement. Some tourist walked over and started taking photos with Kong and Mechani-Kong, who encouraged Kong to join in.

Inside, Tintin and Haddock led Carmen to an interrogation room. "Well, Carmen, this is it", said Tintin, "After this, we send you to Interpol." Kid, do yourself a favor and don't threaten me with a good time", said Carmen. "OK then", said Tintin, "So before you go, tell me. What is with that statue from Paris?" "I don't know to be honest", said Carmen, "It came to me in a dream. Thought I could sell it and go back to bigger adventures". "Is that all?", asked Tintin. "I have no reason to lie", said Carmen. With that, Tintin and Captain Haddock left the interrogation room and headed towards the lab. "That was weird", said Haddock. "Not quite as weird as the fact that the curator of the Louvre didn't even know what the statue is", said Tintin, "Dr. Pretorius is translating the runes on the base as we speak, but I want a second opinion. Captain, can you take these photos back to Professor Calculus?" "Sure", said Haddock, "Though I'm afraid even he won't know what this is". "Still", said Tintin, "it should be worth a shot. Oh, and when you get there, say hello to Chang for me please". "Will do", said Haddock as he headed down the hall.

When Tintin entered the lab, he found Jason, Tann, and Dr. Pretorius looking over the statue. "Well, Doctor, do you know what it could possibly be?", asked Tintin. "It's too soon to say", said the white-haired scientist, "But these runes look similar to the writing of the Mu civilization". "Isn't that like Atlantis?", asked Tann. "Close", said Dr. Pretorius, "Mu was a civilization in the Pacific. It was a prosperous island city, until one day a great disaster wiped it out. Imagine, a whole island the size of Kauai, sunk beneath the waves." "Incredible", said Jason, "But what does that mean for the statue". "It would appear that the being depicted is what caused the disaster", said Dr. Pretorius, "I would be remiss if I didn't translate it further". "We'll leave you to it", said Tintin, and he and the others left the lab.

Outside, Kong and Mechani-Kong had climbed to the top of the United Nations building and stared out at the city lights. Kong thought back to his past life. Back then, he was a monster, meant only to die. But now, everyone loved him. He had a human and robot brother. Having a family was most likely the best thing to ever happen to him. A door opened and Jason walked over. "I thought I'd find you two up here", he said, "Well, bro, how is the city?" Kong grunted. "Yeah", said Jason, "I can't wait to go home, either". They looked out at the skyline and to the Empire State Building in particular.

Further away, near the center of the city, a man with black hair with specks of gray, blue eyes, and a square jaw looked to the sky. The man loosened his tie and headed upstairs to his closet, passing his girlfriend on the way. "What is it, Lionel?", she asked. "I felt a strange presence", said Lionel as he took a black fedora and red bandanna from his closet. "What is it?", asked the girlfriend. "Doom", said Lionel.

Chapter 2: Shadow of the Beast

The next day, Captain Haddock made his way to Marlinspike Hall, his ancestral mansion home. It was here where Professor Calculus had set up his lab, where he would test out his latest inventions. At the front door was Nestor, the old British butler. "Ah, Master Haddock", he said, "Welcome back. I must warn you, the Professor is testing out a new device". "Thank you, Nestor", said Haddock, "What invention could it be this time?" "I don't know", said Nestor, "But they shrank all of the whiskey". Haddock roared with fury, then ran into the lab. There, He saw Tintin's Chinese friend, Chang, adjusting his goggles. "Ready, Professor", he called. Then, a beam of blue light was fired and Chang disappeared! "What in the name of Poseidon just happened!?", roared Haddock. "Relax, Captain", said Professor Calculus, a man wearing a green suit and bowler hat, glasses, hearing aids, and a goatee, "And now, in reverse". And just like that, Chang was returned to normal. "It work perfectly, Professor", said Chang. "What is that?", asked Haddock. "It's a particle ray-gun", said Calculus as he held the gun aloft. It had a strange cartridge shaped like a circle that held blue bottles. "It works like this", said Chang, "It breaks apart the atoms of anything and shrinks them down with Cyber-Link radiation. The tests we performed with some of Jason's designs proved to be safe, so we took it to the next level. We hope to replace guns on police forces around the world with this". "That's great", said Haddock, "But Professor Calculus should have a look at these photos".

Later, after getting the whiskey back, Captain Haddock and Chang looked as Calculus entered the living room, pale with terror. "It's all true", said Calculus. "What is?", asked Chang. "Haddock, you must get that statue away from New York", said Calculus, "It proves that the legends are true." "What legends?", asked Haddock. "The sea beast is real", said Calculus, "Cthulhu is coming".

Back in New York, the mysterious Lionel Cranston moved through the streets, invisible to any onlookers who might have found his costume and guns uncomfortable. The only thing anyone could see was his shadow. It was a talent first taught to his grandfather, Lamont Cranston, the original Shadow. He materialized briefly to look up at the United Nations building. "Bingo", he said.

Inside, Dr. Pretorius had finished translating the runes and decided to read them aloud. "With this magic totem", he said, "I call the Forces of Cthulhu forth". Suddenly, everything started to rumble! Carmen Sandiego saw her chance and knocked out the guards escorting her! She then ran down the hall to the evidence room!

In the other dimension, lightning flashed and a black hole opened up in the center of the cave. "The time is now", called Cthulhu, "Charge!" The monsters walked through the portal and appeared in New York City! People saw the monster army and ran in terror! Cthulhu laughed and started blasting buildings his his laser vision! He then walked over and punched the United Nations headquarters! He looked at Dr. Pretorius. "Did you release us?", he asked. "Yes", said Dr. Pretorius. "Thanks", said Cthulhu. Then, he grabbed Dr. Pretorius with one of his beard tentacles and ate him! "All hands on deck, boys", said Cthulhu, "We own the planet now!" "Think again", said Tintin. Snowy growled at the monsters. "Well", said Cthulhu, "I should send my smaller infantry for you. But I'll squash you myself" "Guess again, Ugly", called Tann as Kong and Mechani-Kong appeared. "Kong", growled Chiros. He got into a fighting stance, but Cthulhu stopped him. "No, leave them for me", he said, "A little dose of insanity is needed". Cthulhu then sent out his Insanity Waves. Tann and Lua started to spasm, then stood straight up and said: "Hail thee Cthulhu".

Back at Marlinspike, Haddock and Chang watched the proceedings on TV. "Come on, Tintin", said Haddock. "He's never failed before", said Chang, "He even has Kong on his side. What could go wrong?" "Lots", said Nestor.

Mechani-Kong fired missiles at Cthulhu, knocking him back! "Nice shot", said Tintin. "Don't be so certain", said Cthulhu. He then fired lasers, knocking Mechani-Kong back! Then, Carmen Sandiego ran out and shot at Cthulhu! "Close, but no cigar", he said as he smashed the ground, knocking her and Tintin over! Then, Cthulhu held his head in his hand. "Whoa, head-rush", he said. He sent a wave of energy out, revealing the Shadow! The Shadow then started to shoot Cthulhu, but was knocked aside by Tintin before he could be blasted by lasers! Then, Kong body-slammed Cthulhu! Mechani-Kong rushed to help, but Riot stretched out his arm and slammed him into a building! Mechani-Kong then shot lightning at Riot, knocking him back! Then, Ming used his staff to shoot at Mechani-Kong, distracting him while Lightning Bug blasted him with electricity!

Haddock and Chang stood up in shock. "That can't be possible", cried Chang. But it was. "They're going to lose", said Haddock with a hint of sadness.

Cthulhu flew into the battle and knocked Kong into a building! Then, using his telekinetic powers, Cthulhu sent debris flying into Kong's face! He knocked the debris aside and punched Cthulhu! But Cthulhu then punched Kong twice, picked him up, and slammed him into the ground! "So this is the great Kong?", asked Cthulhu, "I expected more". "Expect this", cried Carmen as she fired a rocket into his face, blowing a chunk off! But then, he started to reform! "Ouch", said Cthulhu. Then, Kong got up and slammed Cthulhu into the pavement! But Cthulhu flew up and kicked Kong into the United Nations building! The Shadow ran over and started to shoot Cthulhu, but the beast simply used his Insanity Waves to knock him aside! Kong tried to attack again, but Cthulhu grabbed his throat! "You have all made worthy opponents", said Cthulhu, "But I have a world to conquer, So it's best if you go elsewhere". Then, he picked up Tintin, Snowy, Carmen Sandiego, and the Shadow, and threw them and Kong into the portal which soon disappeared! "Victory is ours", called Cthulhu, "Say hello to your new rulers, Planet Earth!"

Chang and Captain Haddock sat in stunned silence. "Now", said Professor Calculus, "we're doomed". They looked on as Cthulhu laughed on TV. Then, Chang stood up headed to the closet. He came out wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and a red T-shirt with the hanzi symbol for heroism written on it in gold. "What are you doing?", asked Calculus. "Tintin and Kong were just sent through a portal to another world", said Chang, "We're all that's left to stop those things from ruling the planet". "How can we stop them?", asked Haddock. "Remember all those monsters Kong defeated?", asked Chang, "Interpol takes them to a top secret location. If we can get the particle ray-gun there, we can get more than enough creatures to fight off Cthulhu's army". "That's...just crazy enough to work", said Haddock, "I can get Skut and the detectives on the phone. We can still save the world after all".

Meanwhile, Tintin woke up in a desert. Jason had held out his hand and helped him up. "You alright?", asked Jason. "I've experienced worse", said Tintin, "Where are the others?" "Right here", said Carmen. She, Snowy, Kong, and the Shadow all walked down the hill and gathered around Tintin. "I gotta say", said Tintin, "We did great back there. Carmen, where'd you get that rocket from?" "Stole it", said Carmen, "The question is, where on Earth are we now?" "Not Earth", said the Shadow, and he pointed to the distance. Our heroes looked out to see a desert with massive rock spires, dark clouds, and a great city in the distance. However, the sky was filled with massive rings, like the ones on Saturn. Two great moons hung over the purple, night sky as meteors fell from the heavens. "Kong", said Jason, "I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore".

Chapter 3: Rise of the Resistance!

As Cthulhu laughed, Mechani-Kong got up and flew away. "Shall we go after him, Master?", asked Riot. "No", said Cthulhu, "He is beaten for now. I'll send Lightning Bug after him, for you are needed here. Now to select a lair". As Lightning Bug flew off, Cthulhu walked through the city with Ming, Riot, and Chiros. "How about this one", said Chiros as he pointed to the Rockefeller Plaza. "Too small", said Cthulhu. "That one looks good", said Riot when saw the Chrysler Building. "Too shiny", said Cthulhu. "That one looks most splendid", said Ming as he looked up at Freedom Tower. "Are you kidding?", asked Cthulhu, "That thing looks almost as ugly as your daughter". Then Cthulhu looked up and saw the greatest thing on the planet: the Empire State Building. "It's beautiful", said Cthulhu. "That place?", asked Chiros. "Yes", said Cthulhu, "Remember, the mighty Kong took this grand tower for his final stand. Now, I shall claim it and spread my Insanity Waves across the world". Suddenly, a tank shell hit Cthulhu in the shoulder! A group of soldiers were attacking them! "Send in my minions", cried Chiros. Then, out of the sky, a small portal appeared, and flying monkeys, each over eight feet tall, attacked the foot soldiers! Then, Riot turned his arms into axes and sliced two tanks in half! Ming fired lasers from his staff, frying some soldiers, while Chiros threw fireballs at the base of a building, knocking it on top of the attackers! Most of the army retreated, but Cthulhu was able to blast the remaining tanks with his lasers! "Now", he said, "for my lair". He flew to the top, grabbed the telecommunications tower, and attempted to send out his Insanity Waves! While most of New York was under his control, Cthulhu could not sense anyone else. "Perhaps I need more power", said Cthulhu, "In the meantime, I destroy the rest of the country".

Back at Marlinspike Hall, the detectives Thomson and Thompson had arrived. "You needed us, Captain?", they asked. "Yes", said Captain Haddock, "As you know, Tintin and Kong were sent to another dimension. For now, it's up to us to save the planet". "All right, then", said Thomson, "Skut should be here any moment". Then, the door burst open, and man with blond hair, an eye-patch, and a leather jacket walked. "I hear news", said Skut in his thick Estonian accent. "OK", said Chang, "The Professor is loading everything we need into the van". Suddenly, they heard a loud crash outside.

Haddock and Chang ran out to find Mechani-Kong leaning against the mansion. "Mechani-Kong?", asked Haddock, "What are you doing here?" "I think he fled the scene of the battle to find us", said Chang, "With Kong gone, we'll need all the help we can get". Then, something dawned on Chang. "Mechani-Kong, were you followed?", he asked. Suddenly, Lightning Bug flew in and crushed part of Marlinspike Hall! "My house!", cried Haddock. Professor Calculus pulled up in his van. "Let's go!", he cried. Mechani-Kong punched Lightning Bug in the face, then took off after the van.

The van raced across the countryside as Mechani-Kong and Lightning Bug fried upon each other! Some lightning bolts hit the road and nearby trees! "My house, you electric eel!", roared Haddock, "My house, you big galoot!" "Nows not the time for rage, Captain", said Chang, "We need to slow down that big bug". Then, they noticed a round, inverted dish. "I thought we got rid of the sound wave machine", said Haddock. "No, just the blueprints", said Calculus, "Get the headphones ready". Mechani-Kong flew into Lightning Bug, stunning him! But then, Lightning Bug hit him with two his four arms! Mechani-Kong landed in front of the van, causing Calculus to swerve out of the way! Mechani-Kong started shooting missiles at Lightning Bug, stunning him! Then, the back doors of the van swung open, and Chang and Haddock fired a sound wave at Lightning Bug! The insidious insect covered his ears, then beat a hasty retreat! "That was close", said Haddock. "Yeah", said Chang, "Now to find a home base".

Meanwhile, Tintin and his friends walked through the night desert. Kong sniffed the air and growled. "It's alright Kong", said Jason, "We'll be home soon enough". "What makes you say that?", asked Carmen. "Let's just say this isn't our first rodeo", said Jason with a smile. "It may be our last", said Carmen. She turned to the Shadow and asked: "So, what's your story?" "I am a psychic and crime fighter ", said the Shadow, "I know what evil lurks in the hearts of men and I seek to purge it from the world, as did my father and grandfather before me". "Psychic?", asked Carmen, "Give me a break". "Perhaps a demonstration is in order", said the Shadow as he disappeared into thin air. "I can become invisible", he said, "Almost all me cannot be seen. Only my shadow betrays my presence." The Shadow then appeared on top of Kong's shoulder. Kong snorted with indifference. Several rocks started to float around them. "I can pick these up with my mind", said the Shadow, "Almost like lifting feathers". Kong then put the Shadow on the ground. "Most importantly", he said, "I know who we're dealing with". "Who?", asked Jason. "That giant with an octopus beard?", said the Shadow, "He's called Cthulhu. From the ancient texts I've read, this isn't the first time he's invaded Earth. He was the one who destroyed Mu and the one who gave that Chiros fella his power". Kong growled just hearing the name of his hated enemy. "His Insanity Waves have taken control of our loved ones", concluded the Shadow, "If we are able to get back, who's to say we won't be next?" "I've been through worse", said Tintin. "Indeed", said the Shadow, "Normally, the lives I save become my agents in the war on crime. But since you have saved my life, it now belongs to you, Tintin. We depend on your leadership". Tintin thought about it. "There was a city a couple of miles over there", said Tintin, "I say we head that way and find help there". "I hate to say it", said Carmen, "But that is actually pretty brilliant". The group set off for alien city.

Back on Earth, Haddock and Chang opened the blast doors to Kong's lair on Kong Island. "I hope Jason doesn't mind if we borrow his home for a bit", said Haddock. "No time for thought", said Skut, "Must get men ready". Just then, some soldiers entered the cave and sat down on chairs set up by Thomson and Thompson. Chang turned on the projector and proceeded to tell the mission. "Gentlemen of the San Theodoros army", he said, " while General Alcazar will be missed, we must proceed with the mission. This is the threat". He pointed to a picture of Cthulhu. "He calls himself Cthulhu", said Chang, "He can drive you insane and control your mind. He sent the planet's greatest protector into another dimension, so it's up to us to save the planet. Gentlemen?" Thomson and Thompson walked over. "We are headed to a top secret location", said Thomson. "To be precise", said Thompson, "the location is secret tops". "You likely know it by its nickname", said Chang, "Area 51." "There", said Thomson, "Interpol hides all the monsters from the public. Take it from here, Professor". "Everyone will equipped with a particle ray gun", said Calculus, "Our goal is to get at least twenty monsters and get to New York". "Once there", said Chang, "We'll overwhelm Cthulhu's army and force him to return our friends. Who's with us?" The soldiers let out a cheer of excitement.

Back in the other dimension, the sound of thunder filled the air. Tintin and Carmen stood on a cliff and looked for shelter. "See anything?", asked Tintin. "Not yet", said Carmen, "Wait. There's a cave down there, one big enough for Kong". "Perfect", said Tintin. Lightning flashed across the sky, revealing a huge, vaguely dragon-like creature. "You see that, right?", asked Carmen. "I think we should take shelter", said Tintin.

Later, while the rest of the group slept, Carmen and the Shadow stood watch for anything hostile. "So", said Carmen, "Why do you keep helping people?" "Let me think", said the Shadow, an air of sarcasm dripping in his voice, "Most likely because it's the right thing to do. After all, we have a responsibility to look out for our fellow man. The better question is why you steal monuments and artifacts. Don't you know the weed of crime bears bitter fruit?" "So I've been told", said Carmen, "You know, I wasn't always like this". "I see", said the Shadow, "Being raised on an island of thieves must've been interesting". "Interesting, and lonely", said Carmen. "I think I can understand", said the Shadow, "You're not beyond redemption. I know you intended to scare Tintin with the gun. Since you are not a murderer, you can help people. In your own way, of course. I can admire a person who never gives up". He looked toward Kong, who snorted in his sleep. "Wonder what Cthulhu is up to", said Carmen. "Most likely something nefarious", said the Shadow.

Back on Earth, Cthulhu and his generals made there way to Las Vegas. "I could get used to this", said Riot. "Well, gentlemen", said Cthulhu, "We've raided Syldavia and San Theodoros, now for Vegas". "I suppose you want to play music now", muttered Chiros. "A brilliant strategy, Chiros", cried Cthulhu. Chiros covered his face in shame as Cthulhu tore the roof off of a local radio station. "You, puny mortal", said Cthulhu, "We need hilariously ironic music for the destruction and subsequent enslavement of your city. What have you got?" "Your in luck", said the DJ, "We're playing 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton". "Yep, that'll do it", said Cthulhu. As soon as the music started, Riot turned his hands into spears and stabbed the MGM hotel! Ming started shooting lasers at cars, blowing them up! Cthulhu lifted the fake Statue of Liberty over his head and used it to smash the Venetian casino! "This is childish", said Chiros. "Come on, get with the spirit", said Cthulhu, "After all, Vegas is like Atlantis". Chiros smiled an shot fire balls at the Las Vegas Strip! "That's the spirit", called Cthulhu. Riot created spikes that fell on onlookers and buildings! Ming used his staff to mold the debris into a statue of himself! Cthulhu blasted buildings with his laser vision while swinging on the Eiffel Tower like a pole! Then, he looked up and saw a missile hurtling straight for the city! "Huh, puny mortals", said Cthulhu as he tore the missile apart with his telekinetic powers! He grabbed the uranium core, and a surge of power rushed into him! He could suddenly sense the survivors of his attack succumbing to his control, as well as the military that fired the missile. "What is it, Lord Cthulhu?", asked Ming. "Uranium", said Cthulhu, "That's what was missing. If we can find more of this stuff, I will have the world in my grasp yet. Suddenly, Lightning Bug flew in. "Disappointing", said Cthulhu, "But forgivable. Riot, go to this Area 51 and guard it. If the thoughts of the general who attacked us are any indication, we could be having visitors".

As the monsters planned their assault, Chang observed the proceedings from a nearby mountain. "It looks like we won't be alone", he said, "We'll need a distraction if the plan is to succeed". "Yeah", said Haddock, "Distracting that thing won't be easy". They looked over to Mechani-Kong. "What do say, big fella", said Chang, "You ready for another round?" Mechani-Kong nodded. "Set the sound wave device to neutral", said Haddock, "We can disguise our numbers better that way". They rushed to the helicopters and took off.

Meanwhile, Tintin and the gang woke up and continued onward. Suddenly, Kong growled and beat his chest. "What is it, bro?", asked Jason. Suddenly, a group of giant mantises attacked! Each on was green, with red eyes, a human-like mouth with vampire fangs, and two long claws like swords. Tintin dodged a strike from one and kicked it in the face! Jason took out his Cyber-Link and merged with Kong, who crushed seven mantises with a huge boulder! The Shadow turned invisible, then reappeared and fired upon two mantises with his twin Magnum Colt .45 pistols! As Tintin fought one mantis, another tried to attack! But Tintin dodged it, and the mantis cut the claw off of the other one! Tintin grabbed it and used it as a sword, cutting the two mantises in half! Carmen used her grappling hook to impale three mantises, while the Shadow shot four sneaking up for an attack! Kong threw two mantises at the attacking swarm! Then, he slammed three into the cliff side! Tintin continued to slice the attacking mantises, along with receiving cover fire from the Shadow, but soon, our heroes were overwhelmed! Snowy growled at the alien insects, when suddenly, several exploded from strange lights hitting them! The mantises retreated as two strange figures landed in front of them. They looked like astronauts, only their suits resembled hazmat suits, only gray in color, with armor and oxygen tubes running up to the back of their helmets. "Do you think they speak English?", asked Carmen. "Only one way to find out", whispered Tintin, "Hello there. We travelers from the planet Earth, sent here against our wills. Who are you?" The astronauts removed their helmets, revealing a young man with long, black hair and a woman with a small nose and red hair. "We're Agents of Galaxity", said the man, "Call us Valerian and Laureline".

Chapter 4: The Alien Factor

Chang and Captain Haddock flew over Area 51. there, they saw Riot covering the complex with his liquid metal body! Various spikes started to emerge from the ground, one almost hitting the helicopter. "Mechani-Kong, do your thing", said Chang. Suddenly, Mechani-Kong landed in front of the complex and roared.! "At last", said Riot, "a worthy opponent!" Riot took on his normal shape and attacked! Mechani-Kong fired missiles at him, blasting Riot apart! But then, Riot latched onto Mechani-Kong and started to envelope him! Mechani-Kong then used his lightning bolts to free himself, but then, Riot turned himself into a huge, metal cobra! Mechani-Kong struggled as the cobra constricted him, then blasted Riot in the face with his dart gun! But then, Riot bit off the machine gun! Mechani-Kong threw him off just as Riot was about to bite off his face! "That's our que", said Captain Haddock, "Let's go!" The helicopters then started flying toward Area 51.

Meanwhile, Valerian had begun to explain his and Laureline's situation. "You see", he said, "Galaxity hasn't been founded at this time. Just wait about three thousand years, it'll be stunning". "Valerian, the ship", said Laureline. "Right, right", said Valerian, "As it just so happened, Laureline and I had just traveled back here to prevent the birth of, in Earth terms, a space age Satan. Not as easy as it sounds, believe me. Our ship was damaged in between dimensions and we wound up here. Now, we have to find the inhabitants here and hope they can help us". "Well", said Jason, "that city must have someone who can help us. Maybe they can help you". "I don't know", said Laureline, "Scans of the area revealed nothing". "Then again", said Valerian, "the scanners were wreaked in our last fight. Plus, you have Kong and I. We're not down yet".

Mechani-Kong was slammed to the ground! He dodged an ax from Riot and kicked him in the face! Then, Mechani-Kong fired lightning into Riot's body! But then, Riot turned his hand into a whip and used it to throw Mechani-Kong into an air traffic control tower!

Inside Area 51, the Resistance heard the noise from above. "That doesn't sound good", said Haddock, "Guys, hurry up!" "Hold on", said Thomson, "We need to input the secret code". He and Thompson tried several combinations, all of which failed. "Let me try", said Skut. He simply pushed button number 7 and the doors opened to reveal a vault filled with monsters, each over forty feet tall. "We'd better hurry", said Chang. The soldiers took their particle ray guns and went to twenty of the mightiest monsters. They took Mighty Mantis, Nelvana the Great Bear, William the Worm, Sid the Spider, Tim the Tiger, Hammerhead the shark man, Stretch the Octopus, and many others. Suddenly, Mechani-Kong crashed through the wall. "Well", said Riot, "that was fun". Chang then opened the pod containing Boris the Boar, who then attacked Riot!

They were knocked outside! Boris charged, but Riot wrestled him to the ground! Boris hit him in the leg as Mechani-Kong and the helicopters flew away! Then, Riot impaled Boris with his spikes, killing the mighty boar!

Later on, at the Island of Alcatraz, Mechani-Kong got fixed up by the soldiers and personnel working there. He was then fitted with another machine gun and a missile launcher. "I still don't know", said Chang, "The first part went perfectly. Now, how to get to New York?" "Better question", said Skut, "Will we be found?" "Skut's right", said Haddock, "Cthulhu could find us at any moment". Chang thought about it. He looked toward Mechani-Kong and said: "I have an idea"…

Back in the other dimension, Valerian and Laureline looked down at the city from a mountain cliff. The city looked like an old Mayan or Egyptian settlement, only the buildings seemed to curve into crescent or acute shapes. There were bridges to nowhere and in the center of the city was a circle that had a statue in the center. "It's beautiful", said Laureline. "OK", said Carmen, "How are we going to do this?" "Glad you asked", said Valerian, "The plan is this. We go down there, beat up any bad guys in our way, get the ship fixed, and get home in time for dinner". "I had a similar idea", said Laureline, "It just wasn't as dumb". "In any case", said Tintin, "we'll need to be on our guard. We can't afford to get into"… Just then, they realized Kong was making his way toward the city. "I don't understand", said Jason, "Kong isn't trying to attack". "Let's go after him", said Valerian.

They ran down the mountain and into the city. Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded by strange, alien beings who looked like smaller versions of Cthulhu. Each had a different color, but all of them had an octopus head and human body with four fingers. "It is the Protector", said one of the aliens. "It is him", said another, "But who are his friends?" "I'm guessing people don't here much", said Carmen. "This isn't even the weirdest place I've seen", said Laureline. At last, a blue alien wearing simple brown robes came forward, accompanied by a large, dog-like lizard. "Welcome to R'yleh, our most humble city", said the alien, "I am Oos-wold, high priest to the god Yog-Sothoth." "I'm Tintin", said Tintin, "These are Jason, Carmen Sandiego, the Shadow, Valerian, Laureline, and of course, Kong". "Oh yes, the Protector", said Oos-wold, "We've heard of Kong from beyond the Veil of Dimensions. His appearance here can only mean Cthulhu has conquered Earth". "Not so", said the Shadow, "Earth still has people to protect it". "Now there was something I needed to remember", said Oos-wold, "I got it! Cthulhu needs a steady supply of uranium to expand the range of his Insanity Waves. Earth is in no danger at all. I mean, it's not like you weaponized nuclear energy, right?" The human travelers whistled and scratched their heads. "Oh dear", said Oos-wold, "No matter. Come to my temple. There may still be hope yet". As they walked toward a massive pyramid, Snowy and the lizard started to bark at each other. "Come along, Wee-nee", said Oos-wold.

Meanwhile, Cthulhu had made his way to San Francisco. There, he stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, flanked by Chiros and Riot. "You sure that's the place?", asked Chiros. "Positive", said Cthulhu, "Look. That big, dumb robot is out there, waving hi to me. How dare he mock me in such a manner? I'll simply destroy him now". He then blasted Mechani-Kong with his laser vision! He then flew over just to make sure he was destroyed, then flew back to the Golden Gate Bridge. "He's dead now", said Cthulhu, "We'll gather the uranium and head back to my lair. I want everyone there in case I was wrong."

"It was a good thing we had the dummy on hand", said Professor Calculus as the helicopters flew over Arizona. "Yes", said Chang, "But we need to keep our guards up". "I'll say", said Haddock as he sipped some beer, "We need clear heads if we are to succeed". Chang looked at the beer bottle. "What?", asked Haddock. They landed in an air field and refueled the helicopters. "We need to hurry", said Chang, "Cthulhu could come at any moment". "Chang", said Haddock, "We should relax. Cthulhu is in the north. We'll be perfectly safe. Just watch the sunset". Chang took a breath and sat down. He watched as the sun drifted below the desert horizon.

Back in the other dimension, Oos-wold explained the situation in the temple. "So", he said, "it would appear that our technology is, in Earth terms, primitive. We can't pierce the Veil of Dimensions. It has kept evil doers like Chiros here for thousands of years, and it may well keep us here." "I don't believe this", said Carmen. "She's right", said Jason, "There has to be a way". "Well", said Oos-wold, "there might be one, but it will be deadly beyond imagination". "What is it?", asked Tintin. "Yog-Sothoth", said Oos-wold, "Humanity has called upon the most powerful of the Great Old Ones before. If he deems you worthy, he will grant any wish you may have". "Where is he?", asked Valerian. "He resides in a cave known as the Jaws of Adversary. Inside, the Hall of Fear will lead you the Lake of Wisdom, where Yog-Sothoth dwells among the Waters of Oblivion. If one can complete the trials, Yog-Sothoth will grant whatever desires you require". "Sounds risky", said the Shadow. "It's a risk we'll have to take", said Tintin, "Oos-wold, can you take us to the Jaws of Adversary?" "You bet I can", said Oos-wold, "Come along, Wee-nee. It's time to trap Cthulhu once more". Wee-nee barked and raced to her master's side.

Back on Earth, the Resistance watched the news as Cthulhu tore down a nuclear power plant. "What is he doing?", wondered Haddock. "I don't know yet", said Calculus, "But if I were to hazard a guess, he's trying to increase his power". "If he succeeds", said Chang, "we'd have already lost. Skut, ready the choppers. We're leaving in the morning". "Where to?", asked Skut. "Our destination", said Chang, "New York". Chang then looked toward the sky. "Tintin, wherever you are, I can only hope this is the end of our troubles".

Chapter 5: Yog-Sothoth

Our heroes made there way to the Jaws of Adversary. "This is as far as I go", said Oos-wold. "Thank you", said Tintin, "For everything". "Hey", said Oos-wold, "don't thank me yet. You still have to see Yog-Sothoth. I'll be here when I'm needed". With that, our heroes made their way inside.

The Shadow and Carmen looked around as they entered a cave filled with massive mirror-like crystals. Kong growled when he heard a noise. "What is it, Kong?", asked Laureline. Suddenly, they were attacked by gray blobs! "Watch out", cried the Shadow as he punched a blob, "They can take the form of your greatest fear". Just then, the blob turned into the Shadow! "Failure", it said, "You should kill her now!" The creature tried to attack, but the real Shadow shot it in the face! The blob fighting Valerian and Laureline took the form of the President of Galaxity. "I must execute the both you", it said, "You showed compassion for our enemies!" The beast turned its arms into swords and attacked! Valerian shot lasers at it, while Laureline kicked it in the face! "Merger Sequence, engage", said Jason, and he and Kong fused together and smashed the blobs! Then, they merged together to form Jason's grandmother Lorna. It opened its mouth and tried to bite Kong with its sharp, needle-like teeth! Then, it took Lua's form! "You were my husband", it cried, "Why didn't you save me!?" Carmen Sandiego fought multiple blobs in the shape of her father! "Why won't you die!?", they cried! Tintin fought off the blobs with the mantis claw, but one took the shape of...Tintin himself! "Remember me?", asked the monster, "I was the robot you replaced! Vengeance will be sweet!" It then threw Tintin against the wall! Tintin sliced the creature down the middle! Kong knocked the monster he was fighting over, causing it to crash onto the creatures Carmen, Valerian, Laureline, and the Shadow were fighting! Then, Kong grabbed one of the crystals and smacked the monsters across the face, wounding it! Tintin saw this and sliced one of the crystals out of the cave wall! Then, he stabbed the blob with it, killing it! "Let's go, before more show up", said Tintin.

Back on Earth, Chang prepared his particle ray gun. "Alright", he said, "It's now or never. We have to defeat Cthulhu." They flew the helicopters into New York and landed in Time Square. They looked up at the Empire State Building and realized Cthulhu wasn't there. "Where is he?", asked Haddock. "Cthulhu is out", said a voice. It was Tann, still under the control of the Insanity Waves! "Tann, what are doing?", asked Haddock. "The Great Cthulhu knew there'd be resistance", said Tann, "He just needed to find the power". Suddenly, Cthulhu landed on the Empire State Building. "Ladies and gentlemen", he called, "My uranium recharge is complete. Behold!" He grabbed onto the tower, and just like that, Insanity Waves washed over the world! Chang, Haddock, Calculus, and Skut held their heads, then stood up and said: "Hail thee, Cthulhu, Master of Planets".

Back in the Hall of Fear, the group found itself stuck in front of a giant crystal door. "We need to get in, but how?", wondered Tintin. "Let me just shoot it", said Valerian. He took out his gun and fired a laser at it! The laser bounced off the door and hit a nearby rock! Kong snorted at this display. "Watch it, dummy", said Laureline, "Not everything can be solved by shooting it". "She's right", said Carmen, "We can't always use violence to solve problems". Then, it dawned on Tintin. "This test of bravery isn't about how well we fight", he said, "Sometimes, when you hit a barrier, you push through it. But when a barrier is too strong for one person, a team is needed. If all of us can push the door, we get through here and closer to the Lake of Wisdom". Everyone moved forward and pushed on the door with all of their combined might. Then, little by little, the door slowly opened!

Everyone moved through the decorated hall of smooth stone walls and banners to a massive cliff overlooking a lake several miles wide. The waves moved across the surface, making the lake look like an ocean, and it spread to eternity. "This must be the Lake of Wisdom", said Jason. "Now, how to Yog-Sothoth?", wondered Valerian. "Leave that to me", said the Shadow. He used his telekinetic powers to pick up a small stone and skip it across the water's surface. Just like that, the water started to bubble and boil. Out of the Waters of Oblivion came a huge, blob-like entity, a sort of black cloud of slime and energy, with eyes that appeared and disappeared on a whim. The thing moved like a plastic bag underwater, and when it breathed, the sound was enough to pierce our heroes minds. This was the Great Old One, Yog-Sothoth. "I deem thee mortals of Earth worthy of fulfillment", said Yog-Sothoth,"What is thy wish?" "Great Yog-Sothoth", said Jason, "We wish only for our friends safety and a way to defeat Cthulhu". "I see", said Yog-Sothoth, "The Beast of Insanity, my son, shall be of no trouble to you mortals when he is sent back here. Your wish is admirable and courteous. The way to defeat my son is to attack the center of his Insanity Waves. Only then will thy have a chance." "We'll need our ship fixed, though", said Laureline. "Look outside", said Yog-Sothoth, "All is done". With that, Yog-Sothoth returned the Waters of Oblivion, ready for the next people to come for him.

When the team got out, the saw Valerian and Laureline's ship waiting for them. "Found this out here", said Oos-wold, "Neat, huh?" "Thank you again for your help", said Tintin. "Oh, don't mention it. Just teach Cthulhu a good, old-fashioned lesson for me". "Will do", said Jason, "You ready Kong?" Kong nodded. "Reverse Merger Sequence, engage", said Jason. With that, Kong went into Jason, and Jason boarded the ship with the others.

Soon, the ship had taken off an was flying toward the Veil of Dimensions. "Buckle up, everyone", said Valerian, "This may be a bumpy ride". "I can only hope the greatest pilot can get us through", said Carmen. "Luckily, you're looking at him", said Valerian with a smile. "She was talking about Laureline", said the Shadow with a chuckle. "In any case", said a bemused Laureline, "We're about to make the jump". With that, the ship sped up, flying through the purple mists. Suddenly, quantum asteroids appeared! The ship maneuvered around the space rocks, but there was another danger! A huge space squid had given chase! "Hold on tight", cried Valerian. He flew around a quantum asteroid and blasted the space squid with a laser bolt to the face! The ship hit turbulence, but it kept going. "Preparing to jump in 3, 2, 1", said Laureline. With that, the ship broke the dimensional barrier and made a hyperspace jump!

When they appeared over Earth, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness", said Tintin. "Now all we have to do is find Cthulhu's weak spot and exploit it", said the Shadow. "Can you find it?", asked Carmen. "Not from this distance", said the Shadow, "We'll need to get closer". "The scanners are saying that Insanity Waves have washed over the whole world", said Valerian, "There's a chance we'll be next if we get any closer". "I say we take that chance", said Carmen, "I'm tired of running from my problems. I've been doing it since childhood". "She's right", said Tintin, "If there's a chance we can free our friends, it's a risk well worth taking". Valerian smiled. "These are my kind of people", he said. "Not to mention", struggled Jason, "Kong doesn't enjoy being in my head". "Laureline?", asked Valerian. "Do it", she said. With that, the flew toward New York.

As they flew in, Tintin saw that many of the Resistance forces were being controlled by Cthulhu. "Did you find anything?", asked Jason. "Not yet", said the Shadow. Suddenly, the ship dodged a blast of laser vision! "Almost got them, Master", said Ming. "That's right, baby", said Cthulhu, Come to Papa!" He readied his laser vision again. "Now?", asked Valerian as he readied the ship's weapons. "Not yet", said the Shadow. Then, Cthulhu fired a blast of laser vision straight at the ship!

Chapter 6: Livin' on a Prayer!

"There", cried the Shadow, "Straight at his head!". "Right", said Valerian. The ship dodged the lasers and fired a bunker buster straight into Cthulhu's brain, causing his head to explode! They flew past the Empire State Building as Chiros threw fireballs at them! "We don't have much time", said Tintin, "Take us down here".

The ship landed in Time Square, where the Resistance forces regained their bearings. As soon as they saw each other, Jason and Lua embraced. Tintin then ran over to Professor Calculus, Captain Haddock, and Chang. "Hey everyone", said Tintin, "I hope you guys don't mind, but we picked up some friends from the future". "Not at all", said Captain Haddock, "We held the fort until you got back. Well, Chang helped the most. He actually came up with the plan to beat Cthulhu". "Right", said Chang, "Free the beasts! Now!". At that moment, the Resistance fired their particle ray guns, releasing Mighty Mantis, Nelvana the Great Bear, Stretch the Octopus, etc! "Impressive", said Tintin. Kong and Mechani-Kong bumped fists as they took charge of the monster army. Suddenly, the flying monkeys flew around the Empire State Building as Cthulhu reformed his head. "You may have stopped the Insanity Waves, but now I'm mad", he called, "Your army is pitiful. Chiros, Ming, Riot, and Lightning Bug will beat you, but I'll send in my greatest creation". With his last burst of power, Cthulhu opened a huge portal in the sky! "Ladies and gentlemen", said Cthulhu, "Feast your eyes on the Dragon of Destruction, the Prince of Terror. I give you...Techno Serpent!" Just then, a long stream of living lightning came out of the portal! The stream split into three heads, each with six eyes, shark-like teeth, and a beak. Techno Serpent let out a bird-like, screeching roar! "Blue blistering barnacles!", cried Captain Haddock. "It's that dragon we saw back in the other place", said Carmen. "It's a Ghidorah", said Laureline. "Alright, you three will need these", said Valerian as he handed handed Tintin, Carmen, and the Shadow portal guns, "Just think of where you need to go". "Merger Sequence, engage", said Jason, and he and Kong merged. "Charge", called Cthulhu! The opposing armies attacked.

Mighty Mantis struck first, knocking Lightning Bug over! Stretch held Lightning Bug back as Nelvana and William the Worm took turns punching him! But then, Lightning Bug zapped them all with electricity! Then, Techno Serpent ate William the Worm while simultaneously crashing though and levitating the buildings around him! Hammerhead lead Tim the Tiger, Sid the Spider, and Wendigo the Wolfman against one of Techno Serpent's heads, only to be knocked back by his lightning blasts! Wendigo slashed Techno Serpent's face, only to then get eaten alive! Then, Sid the Spider covered the head of Techno Serpent in web, while Tim the Tiger bit down on part of his neck! Then, the other two heads attacked, killing Sid and Tim! Just when it looked like Hammerhead would be next, Mechani-Kong flew in and fired his machine gun, distracting Techno Serpent! The three-headed monster gave chase, but was then hit with missiles from the Army!

Ming used his staff to shoot lasers at the opposing army, only to be taken by surprise when the Shadow leaped out of a portal and kick him in the face! Then, the Shadow punched Ming in the face, but was then knocked off the building by Ming's staff! He used his portal gun to create a portal so that he would fall on Ming! He then used his guns to knock the staff out of his hands! "The weed of the wicked bears bitter fruit", said the Shadow, "You're little more than, a coward. A coward's defeat is in order". Suddenly, Ming saw the Shadow transform into his hated enemy…Flash Gordon! "No", cried Ming, "That's not possible! I can't die again!" "Baby, you don't know what's possible", said Flash. Ming tried to punch, but Flash dodged and hit him in the face! Then, Flash used his lightning jujitsu to kick Ming off the roof to his death! The last thing Ming saw before he died was the Shadow returning to his normal form!

Thomson and Thompson drove their red Corvette through hordes of flying monkeys while shooting some out of the air! "This is the life, Thompson", said Thomson. "Watch the road, Thomson", cried Thompson as he shot down three flying monkeys! Suddenly, Lightning Bug flew over, blasting lightning in his wake! The detectives sped into a parking garage and drove out just as Techno Serpent lifted it into the air!

Kong slammed flying monkeys left and right! When Techno Serpent attacked, Kong grabbed one of the burned tanks and smacked him across the face! The other head of Techno Serpent fired lightning at Kong, but then, Tintin used the portal gun to redirect the lightning Techno Serpent's other head, injuring it! Suddenly, Mechani-Kong was thrown into a building by Riot! "This will only hurt a lot!", yelled Riot. But then, Kong grabbed Riot and threw him at Techno Serpent's middle head! Just as Techno Serpent was about to shoot lightning at Kong, Mechani-Kong flew in and tackled his middle head! Then, Mechani-Kong used his machine gun to distract Techno Serpent as Kong slammed into the electric dragon!

Meanwhile, Chang and the soldiers fought off the flying monkeys with their machine guns! Suddenly, a flying monkey knocked Chang to the ground! But before it could act, Tann hit it with a steel pipe! "Thanks", said Chang. "Don't mention it", said Tann. Just before another swarm of flying monkeys could attack, Mighty Mantis killed them all with his acid spit! Then, Nelvana the Great Bear used his mighty claws to fight off Lightning Bug! But then, Lightning Bug sent Nelvana flying with his electric shocks! Mighty Mantis spat acid at Lightning Bug, then knocked him over with his claws! But then, Lightning Bug ripped off one of Mighty Mantis' claws, then threw him to Techno Serpent! Suddenly, Chang fired at Lightning Bug's wound with a bazooka! Lightning Bug fired lightning at him, but Tintin then used the portal gun to send the blast back to him! "I've got this", said Tintin, "Get the civilians to safety!" "Right", said Chang, "You'll need this". He handed Tintin a bomb, then ran off, shooting the flying monkeys all the while!

Valerian and Laureline shot lasers at Techno Serpent's left head! "I think we've got his attention", said Laureline. Techno Serpent then fired a blast of electricity at then, but they avoided the blast by jumping through a portal! Then, Valerian opened a portal from on top of a building. "Come an get us", he yelled as he shot lasers at Techno Serpent's face! Techno Serpent roared and attacked, only his head to get cut when Valerian closed the portal!

Cthulhu observed all of the carnage around the city. "What this battle needs", he said with a wicked gleam in his eye, "is a little lift". Then, Cthulhu used all of his power to lift large sections of New York City high into the air! The sky was then filled with debris and pieces of landmarks like the Brooklyn Bridge, the Flatiron Building, and Madison Square Garden!

Carmen used her portal gun to jump into the sky! She ran along steel beams and jumped to the ground below! Then, she used her portal gun to take her close to Cthulhu! She tossed a bomb at him, which blew off part of his hand! She slipped into another portal and landed near Tintin! "Here, you'll need the older model", she said as she tossed him a grappling gun, "If I survive this, I'm going straight". "It's a shame really", said Tintin, "I was starting to enjoy this. Ready?" "Ready when you are", said Carmen, "Let's go!" They leaped into the portal!

They ran on the flying pieces of debris, avoided the flying battle between Mechani-Kong and Techno Serpent's other head! They were then joined by the Shadow, who readied his guns. "Ming has been dealt with", he said, "Now to take care of Cthulhu". When Cthulhu flung some of the debris at Kong, they used their portal guns to redirect the attack, allowing Cthulhu to be hit with his own attack! Then, they dodged a laser blast from Cthulhu, then jumped into their portals! As they fell beside Cthulhu, Carmen and the Shadow threw bombs at him, while Tintin threw his bomb at the telecommunications tower, blowing it up and sending it falling to the ground! While the Shadow used his portal gun to reach safety, Tintin and Carmen used their grappling guns to swing onto a building!

Stretch the Octopus used his tentacles to hold back Techno Serpent's right head as Mechani-Kong used his bunker buster missiles to cut it off! Then, Riot leaped onto Mechani-Kong and sent him falling to the ground! Mechani-Kong dodged an ax blow, then shot Riot's face off with his machine gun! But then, Riot threw Mechani-Kong, who grabbed a building and swung back to Riot, kicking him into the tentacles of Stretch the Octopus! But then, Riot slipped through and knocked Mechani-Kong over with his claws! Then, Nelvana the Great Bear attacked, hitting Riot with his claws! Then, Mechani-Kong fired upon Riot with his electric gauntlets! "It'll take more than that to beat me", said Riot. Mechani-Kong then fired a bunker buster at him, knocking Riot through the MetLife Building! "Me and my big mouth", lamented Riot.

Kong, Chang, Lua, and the soldiers took down the last of flying monkeys when Chiros appeared! "So, it has come to this", said Chiros, "When I beat Kong, the world will remember at last! Not as the man who sought knowledge and power, but as the beast that killed Kong!" "Don't be so sure", said Lua, "We beat you before, and we'll do it again!" "We shall see", said Chiros, "I have reinforcements!" The sky was then filled with more flying monkeys, led by Harpy, Chiros' right hand woman! Then, Chiros turned his sights to Kong. Before he could attack, a familiar face appeared. It was the Kraken! The Kraken roared and punched Chiros with two of his four arms! "I'll deal with you yet!", yelled Chiros as he blasted the Kraken into a building! Kong ran to help, but was attacked by Harpy and Onimus, a giant with three toes and a single horn! Onimus punched Kong, while Harpy clawed his arm! But then, Kong grabbed Harpy and threw her like a spear! Onimus tackled Kong, but the big gorilla threw him over his shoulder and into a building! Chang grabbed a bazooka and fired straight into Chiros' face! The giant tried to throw fireballs at the boy, but the Kraken came from behind and strangled him! But then, Chiros broke two of the Kraken's arms! Then, he slammed his head into the Kraken's neck, killing him instantly!

Thomson and Thompson fired upon Riot as he battled Mechani-Kong and Nelvana! "You'll pay for that", said Riot as he turned his hand into an ax! "Jump Thompson", cried Thomson as the detectives leaped to safety! Suddenly, Riot was hit with machine gun fire as Skut flew in on a helicopter! Riot tried to throw blades at the helicopter, but was then zapped by Mechani-Kong! Nelvana the Great Bear then charged, knocking Riot onto the car! "At least we have insurance", said Thompson. Mechani-Kong then grabbed Riot's leg and threw him into an office building! Then,he used his chest missiles to hold the metal creature back!

Cthulhu used his telekinetic powers to throw debris at Valerian and Laureline, but Tintin and Carmen used their portal guns to redirect the attack, sending debris into the monster's face! "How do we stop them?", cried Valerian as he shot at some flying monkeys. Tintin looked up at the portal in the sky. "If Techno Serpent's connection here were severed, what would happen?", he asked. "Theoretically", said Laureline, "it could take back the invaders and any excess debris. But it would take enormous electrical energy to reverse the polarity of the portal". "Leave that to us", said Carmen as she leaped into a portal!

Cthulhu decided to fly in and attack Kong as he held back Onimus, Harpy, and Chiros! "The Protector will be no more", cried Cthulhu. Suddenly, Calculus used his sound wave machine to attack Cthulhu! While he writhed in pain, Kong body-slammed him, sending him to the ground! Then, he saw Onimus try to attack Haddock, Chang, and Lua! Enraged, Kong threw himself on Onimus as he grew into Mega-Kong! Mega-Kong tore off Onimus' horn and stabbed him with it, killing him! Then, he crushed Harpy in his fist! When Mega-Kong charged Cthulhu and Chiros, Cthulhu used his powers to knock a building on top of him! But then, Mega-Kong crashed through the debris and punched Cthulhu in the face! When Chiros threw fireballs at him, Mega-Kong dodged the attack and slammed Chiros through a building! Then, he punched Chiros in the chest, then grabbed his tail! Mega-Kong threw Chiros into Cthulhu!

Meanwhile, Carmen Sandiego had stolen a bazooka, which she then used to attack Lightning Bug! "Hey", called Tintin, "Come and get us!" Lightning Bug fired a blast of electricity at them, but Tintin and Carmen escaped to another building through a portal! "Too slow", said Carmen as she threw a bomb at Lightning Bug!

On the other side of town, Valerian, Laureline, and the Shadow faced off against Techno Serpent! The electric dragon fired blasts of lightning at them, which Valerian reversed with his portal gun! The Shadow used his telekinetic powers to hit Techno Serpent with debris! "I can't hold him forever", said the Shadow. "Don't worry", said Laureline, "Everything is going according to plan".

Mega-Kong slammed into Chiros, then threw debris at Cthulhu, who blasted it with his laser vision! "Is that all you got!?", called Cthulhu, "Come on!" Mega-Kong was then punched by Cthulhu, but then, Mega-Kong gave Cthulhu an uppercut that sent him flying into the air! Then, Chiros shot fireballs at Mega-Kong, angering him even more! He grabbed Chiros' head and slammed him into the ground! Riot tried to attack, but was then shot by Mechani-Kong! Cthulhu tried to get up, but Stretch the Octopus held him down! "Pathetic", said Cthulhu, and he tossed Stretch at Hammerhead and Nelvana, knocking them all out! Cthulhu then knocked Mega-Kong back with his laser vision!

Meanwhile, Lightning Bug had gotten fed up and flew into the air, lightning radiating off of him! "It's working", said Carmen. 'Get ready", said Tintin as he and Carmen braced themselves! Lightning Bug then charged to the ground below, building up energy like a meteor! Lightning bounced off of him as he descended! At the the last possible moment, Carmen and Tintin created a portal that sent Lightning Bug crashing into the base of the portal, killing Techno Serpent and himself! Just then, the portal started to pull the flying monkeys into it!

Mechani-Kong finally beat Riot by blasting him with lightning, missiles, and bunker busters, breaking him apart and sending him into the swirling vortex! Mega-Kong punched Cthulhu, used his telekinetic powers to bombard him with debris and trash! "We'll take you both with us", said Chiros as he held Kong down! But then, Mega-Kong stomped the tail of Chiros, then threw him into the portal above! That left only Cthulhu. Cthulhu fired his laser vision, but to no avail! Mega-Kong punched him over and over! The wind started to intensify, but even though Kong returned to normal, Cthulhu was still no match! Finally, Kong grabbed Cthulhu and threw him upwards! "I'll return, Kong", cried Cthulhu, "We'll all be back!" As soon as Cthulhu went through, the portal exploded!

The citizens of New York got up and looked around. The city was destroyed, but everyone was saved. The whole world was safe. The crowd started to chant the name of their savior: "Kong, Kong, Kong!" Kong and Mechani-Kong roared and beat their chests! The crowd cheered. "Another great day of saving the world", said Captain Haddock. "I'll say", said Chang, "I could get used to this adventure lifestyle". "Like, that was totally radical", said Tann, "How'd you guys do it?" "Let's just say that Cthulhu will be feeling thunderstruck for the time being", said Tintin. "In any case", said Jason, "that's likely the last we'll be seeing of Chiros". "So I hope", said Lua, "I hate being mind controlled". "You and me both", said Jason as he and Lua kissed. Thomson and Thompson approached Carmen Sandiego. "OK, a promise is a promise", she said, "Nice to be working for the law for a change". "We can work with that", said Thomson and Thompson. "We better get going", said Laureline. "Yes. We don't want to change the past too bad", said Valerian. The Shadow turned invisible and slipped through the crowd, returning to the home of Lionel Cranston to hang up his coat to rest. The only monsters to survive the battle, Nelvana the Great Bear, Hammerhead, and Stretch the Octopus, went to the East River and swam off. "What of them?", asked Skut. "Leave them", said Captain Haddock, "They won't be any trouble". "Well", said Professor Calculus, "That's the end of that". "Is it?", asked Tintin as he looked to Kong and his family.

The End...or is it?

In San Theodoros, at the sight of the last battle with Chiros, and where Kong had killed the evil Professor Ramon de La Porta, something was taking shape in a giant vat of toxic waste. It bubbled and boiled, until finally, Cyber-Link energy radiated throughout the vat. Suddenly, a massive hand emerged from the vat! "Kong", whispered a sinister voice.

The End


End file.
